The Real Stories of Cats
Sorreltail I have to admit something. I have a kit in ShadowClan. Her name is Olivenose. Her father was Ashfur. He and I fell in love one new-leaf and soon I gave birth to Olivenose. This was around the same time I had Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Molepaw and Cinderheart. I can't still make up my mind if Cinderheart was Ashfur's or Brackenfur's. Olivenose thankfully looks like Ivytail, who befriended me and 'raised' Olivenose. Olivenose grew up believing Ivytail was her mother and almost killed me in the last battle with ShadowClan and I realized, when I looked in her eyes, which had turned red with hate, she was evil. It was my punishment for being bad to Brackenfur. It was a good thing that right in my moment of shock Ivypaw saved me. Ferncloud I knew what I was doing was wrong. Having kits with Firestar while my Dustpelt thought I was only in love with him. the truth was, that Firestar had earned my love the night he came to me and we had fun together. Foxleap? His kit. Icecloud? His kit. Birchfall? Duspelt's kit, Spiderleg and Shrewpaw? Firestar's kits. The truth is, that Squirrelflight and Leafpool have more siblings then ever. And also? Firestar and I have had many times together without anyone noticing.If Dustpelt were to ever nfind out, he would be madder then a badger who was being defeated. Dustpelt I wanted to tell Ferncloud, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her that Leafpool was my kit. Squirrelflight is Firestar's kit though. Leafpool doesn't know it. only Sandstorm, my other mate does. I don't know why the two half-sisters have a telepathic connection, maybe because of Sandstorm being their mother. Leafpool is almost all Tigerstar material. Peltwise. The same amber eyes, but a lighter brown tabby pelt. together, if you can imagine it, Brambleclaw and Leafpool put together, just standing next to eachother, you can tell Leafpool's a close reletive of Tigerstar, basically his cousin. just once removed. But Sandstorm's father, Redtail is the brother of Leopardfoot, Tigerstar's mother. Brambleclaw and Leafpool are direct cousins. But if I ever told Ferncloud she'd be crying forever. Squirrelflight I did once have real kits, I just killed them at once. It was right before leafpool had her kits.. I had done 'it' with Ashfur before making up with Brambleclaw, and had his kits. One was exactly like Ashfur. One looked like a mix between him and me and one looked evil, just evil. I realized, looking into the replica of Ashfur's eyes, which turned red and a fire reflected in his eyes, with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf in the middle of it and Ashfur blocking the way out for them and blocking me from going to their rescue, that Ashfur was evil. I also saw Ashfur trying to kill Lionblaze the many time he tried to. All this was in the kits eyes, and in horror and terror, I killed the kits. After that, my paws scarlet with my kit's blood, I cried and raced away even after hearing a squeak after I left. I learned in the future that he was evil. Mothwing I have something to tell. Remember the time when I knew what was happening between Crowfeather and Leafpool? How they were surprised that I wasn't surprised? It was all because I had fallen in love with someone before. He never knew, no, but later I found out we were very closely related. He did remind me of my brother in looks, but this cat was so much more gentle and kind and thoughtful of others. Hawkfrost wasn't. He was a selfish evil one. Haven't guessed yet? It's brambleclaw. I first noticed him on the journey. He was so handsome. when he addressed me, my breath went away. My heart sort of broke when it was announced Squirrelflight had his kits, so I resolved to be a secret caretaker of his kits. I made sure Hollypaw was not harmed when she came to see if her friend, my apprentice Willowpaw was fine. I stayed in camp, horrifed that brambleclaw's kits would get hurt during the Great Battle which ended with the eclipse. Every time we were angry with thunderclan, I always froze and stayed frozen until after the danger had passed. Even after It was revealed that the three kits weren't Brambleclaw's, I had somehow bonded with them. I couldn't stop worrying about them. maybe because they were Leafpool's kits, and Leafpool was my best friend once. I don't know why, but I'm over Brambleclaw. I will never love again. I've learned the past few moons, he could be just like his brother. like our brother. Even though ealier I knew we were siblings with just different mothers, i was still in love with him. I've talked with Leafpool and Sandstorm about family stuff. Sandstorm is sort of like my foster mother, since I will never see my own mother ever again. not even when I die. I'm not even sure where cats go when they die. So I'm done loving. and I feel like i've got a few daughters already- Willowshine and Hollyleaf. That is one mystery I will never know. The two were so much alike. Almost same pelts. same green eyes. What if they're sisters? I would never know. I'm sticking to only caring about my secret not getting out, and the cats I care about like they are my kits - Willowshine, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. Lionblaze has always been too bloody in my view, too battle-hungry. I'm scared in his presence. Like I know he would do something evil. Feathertail I cannot tell. Ask Mosspelt. ask her what terrible I did wrong. how she helped me. How the kit could have survived. Mosspelt Yes. it's true, Feathertail did have a kit. Her name was Feather while the kit stayed with the tribe after Feathertail died and the rest of the group went back to the forest. only Crowfeather knew besides me. Feathertail was my friend. so I accepted to take care of the kit when Crowfeather asked me on the great jourrney. Eventually I asked Blackclaw to help me. to pretend he was the father of my kit. He thought I was pregnant an ddid not want to tell the truth about who the father was so he accepted. Thankfully Feather That Falls From Crow (feather) looked so young, like she was newborn. I pretended to have my kit there, and the clan was surprised, since they did not know I was 'pregnant'. I wasn't, no, but I had to let the clan think so. I couldn't let Feathertail or her daughter down. I renamed the kit to Willowkit, who grew to be a medicine cat who sometimes broke the rules. Ironic, isn't it? A forbidden kit becoming a medicine cat, who was desperately forbidden to have a mate and kits. But Willowshine, thankfully looks kind of different somehow. She didn't have any features of her parents except the pelt. Crowfeather's black pelt showed in the stripes in feathertail's silver coat. Willowshine reminds me of someone I used to be friends with. I remember now! Silverstream. The kit looked like silverstream. Stormtail Why are you asking me if I did something wrong? Yes cats in my time hated me for loving Dappletail when I had kits in the nursery with boring old un-cute Moonflower. Dappletail and I had one litter, which all of them died. Cats took it a sign. A sign that I was to leave Dappletail and stick with Moonflower. Even though she was dead. I forever disliked my clan since then, but I was still loyal to what it used to be. The End Thank you for reading these wonderful stories